In the early days of the nuclear age, contaminated debris and undocumented low level radioactive waste were buried in shallow trenches. Other waste materials were placed in underground storage tanks. These burial areas are now considered to pose a unacceptable risk to the environment. Excavation and removal of these wastes is potentially dangerous and very expensive. The concern is that excavation of such sites could release airborne radioactive contaminants which would pose a substantial harm to personnel and nearby residents. There have been a number of solutions proposed for containing these sites. Some of these solutions include slant drilled jet grouting, soil freezing, soil dehydration, tunneling, and chemical grout permeation. Others have taught vertical drilling and hydraulic fracturing as a means of forming a bottom barrier.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,368 and 4,491,369 to Cleary and others have disclosed the concept of displacing soil blocks containing the contaminants. This is accomplished by making a narrow vertical trench around the perimeter of the soil and forming a horizontal fracture under the site through injection of a fluid under pressure. The horizontal fracture intersects the vertical perimeter trench. A seal is created along the surface areas of the vertical perimeter trench as continued injection of pressurized fluid into the horizontal fracture causes the block of soil within the perimeter to be lifted upwards.
The injected fluid may also become a sealant to produce a barrier surrounding the block like a basement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,368 to Cleary discloses that the density of the fluid is a factor in reducing the pressure needed to displace the block but does not contemplate use of fluid densities greater than those achievable with locally excavated soil materials in a clay slurry. This is by definition, less dense than soil. Gel strength of the fluid is mentioned as the primary means of sealing the perimeter opening. Such methods produce both the initial fracture and upward displacement by increasing hydrostatic pressure on the bottom of the block.
The problem with this approach is that hydrostatic pressure will cause fractures to propagate along the plane of least principal stresses. It is not possible to verify the final location and limits of such fractures in a radioactive waste site. The thickness and continuity of such fractures can not be verified. Because of the potential for uncontrolled fracturing into and beyond the contaminated material this method has not been used to produce any type of containment structure in radioactive waste sites.
The inventor's previous invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,782, which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a means of cutting vertical and horizontal barriers with high pressure jets of grout slurry and teaches the benefits of constructing such barriers from grout materials which are of a density equal to or greater than that of the overburden. This reference also teaches that the thickness of a horizontal grout barrier may be increased by introduction of a grout slurry which is sufficiently dense so as to result in net upward forces on the soil which heave the land surface upward, however few details of the method or apparatus to accomplish this are described.